Recommencer
by KnightwalkerN
Summary: Makoto rencontre par hasard l'équipage au chapeau de paille et se joint a eux. Ici, est écrite son histoire et les aventures qu'elle partagera avec Luffy dans le Nouveau Monde... et après. C'est ma première fic, espérons qu'elle soit bien!
1. Chapter 1

Dés leur arrivé dans le nouveau monde, l'équipage au chapeau s'est mit a dos un groupe de chasseurs de primes. Leur capitaine et navigatrice avaient tombé dans leur piège Oooh si impressionnant et infaillible : une indication de chemin marqué 'BERIS & BOUFFE'. Ce groupe de chasseur de primes était commandé par un très jeune garçon. Celui-ci déclarait être le seul et unique «Roi » que cette terre pourrait avoir. Et voulait réunir une fortune constituée seulement de primes de pirates, pour impressionner quelqu'un d'après lui.

L'équipage se trouvait au centre de leur cachète et se battaient pour pouvoir en sortir. C'était une salle ronde avec 4 portes. Marqué au sol devant chacune des portes « Nord », « Sud », « Est » et « Ouest » respectivement. Le garçon se trouvait au milieu de cette bataille avec deux hommes à ses côtés, comme s'ils étaient ces gardes du corps, il avait un étrange sourire sur le visage.

L'équipage essayait donc des sortir de cet endroit, c'était un vrai labyrinthe !

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh… !- cria une voix féminine inconnue.

Une fille tombait du plafond et atterrit droit sur Zoro, ensuite elle s'est évanouie. Elle avait les cheveux châtains courts, jusqu'aux épaules et des formes assez généreuses (pas énormes, comme Nami avant la séparation de l'équipage).

-C'est quoi ça !?- s'énerva Zoro en se relevant.

-Une jolie mademoiselle !- dit Sanji avec des cœurs a la place des yeux.

-On y va ! On doit trouver une sortie ! Dit Luffy que se dirigeait vers la sorti qui indiquait « Nord ».

-On la laisse ici ?- demande Zoro.

-Emmène-la.- lui répondit son capitaine.

La porte commençait a se refermer avec un mur de pierre. Ils courraient tous pour la sortie, Luffy fut le dernier a passer en glissant sous la porte, quand celle-ci se referma.

-On a échappé belle. S'exclama le chapeau de paille avant qu'Ussop ne fasse une remarque extrêmement importante.

-Il est ton chapeau Luffy?

- Nani ? Aaahhh! – cria Luffy en remarquant l'absence de son précieux trésor- Mon chapeau !

Luffy continua de crier en courant par tout.

- C'est ça que tu cherche.-dit la fille qui s'était réveille après le cri de terreur de Luffy, avec son chapeau dans la main.

-Muchi !(Chapeau) merci, merci !- cria le fils de Dragon.

-De rien. – dit la châtaine avec un sourire.

- T'est qui toi ? – demanda Nami, sur la défensive.

Je m'appelle Makoto, Makoto Knightwalker.

T'es la fille de tout a l'heure non ?- demanda celui sur qui elle avait tombée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Oui

- Par hasard tu ne saurais pas ou se trouve la sortie ?- demanda l'archéologue de l'équipage

- En effet oui, je sais. Je pourrais vous accompagner si vous voulais.

- Pourquoi tu nous aide? Ce ne serait pas un piège par hasard ?- dit Ussop

- Mais non ! - dit Makoto en levant les bras- Moi je ne suis pas avec eux. Ils m'ont emmenée ici pour me faire marier leur jeune maitre.

- « Jeune maitre » ? –Dit Nami

-Parce que leur maitre c'est le petit garçon qui se trouvait dans la grande salle à l' instant..

-Quoi?! Ce gamin ?!- s'exclama Sanji choqué.

-Oui, bien sûr.- dit Makoto comme si c'était la chose la plus normal au monde- Je pensais que vous le saviez déjà.

-Bon ! Peut importe. – s'incrusta Luffy, qui n'attendait qu'une chance pour sortir de cet endroit- Maintenant tu viens avec nous, donc le mariage est annulé !

-Ce n'est pas tout mais on devrait se dépêcher avant que d'autres arrivent. – dit Franky

Et ils partirent, avec Makoto devant eux indiquant le chemin. Mais quand ils s'approchèrent de se que semblait être la sortie, un énorme vague surgie de nulle part et les emporta, en les séparant par l'occasion. Ils furent emportés sur trois chemins différents. Et ils se séparaient en 3 groupes :

Luffy/Makoto/Brook Nami/Sanji/ Franky Robin/Chopper/Zoro/ Ussop

TO BE CONTINUATED…


	2. Chapter 2

(Résumé )

L'équipage est séparé en trois groupes : Luffy/Makoto/Brook, Nami/Sanji/Franky, Robin/Zoro/Ussop/Chopper.

(Fin de Résume)

Du côté de Luffy :

Luffy : Haha, c'est de l'eau de mer

Makoto : Je me sens faible, ha…ha…ha

Brook : Toi aussi t'a mangée un fruit du démon Makoto-san ?

Makoto : Oui. Le fruit de l'air, je peux me transformer et contrôler l'air qui m'entoure

Luffy : Cool. Alors t'es un logia ?

Makoto : Ouais, c'est ça.

Luffy : Et comment on fait pour trouver les autres ?

Brook : S'on allait vers la sortie, peut être qu'on les trouvera là bas.

Makoto: T'as raison. On y va.

Brook : Makoto-san. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

Makoto: Oui.

Brook : Auriez vous l'amabilité de me montres vous sous vêtements.

Makoto: JAMAIS !

:BAM:

Luffy : Hihihihi vous êtes vraiment drôles ! Et Makoto, est ce que tu veux rejoindre notre équipage ?

Makoto : Avec plaisir ! :)

Luffy/Brook : Ouais !

Du côté de Nami :

Franky : Super, on est perdus.

Sanji : T'inquiète pas Nami chérie je te protégerais peut importe ce que nous arrivera !

Nami : Ouais, ouais , merci Sanji. Franky ?

Franky : Ouais ?

Nami : Tu ne pourrais pas nous créer un chemin a travers ces murs, comme ça on sortira d'ici plus vite, non ?

Franky : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Nami : On y va.

Et ils sont partis vers la mer a travers le chemin créer par Franky.

Du côté de Robin :

Ussop : Attention Zoro ! Si tu te perds c'est impossible que t'arrive a trouver la sortir.

Zoro : Ferma-la ! Je sais très bien où je vais.

Dés la seconde où Zoro finit cette phrase il senti une main prendre la sienne. C'était Robin.

Robin : Comme ça tu ne te perdras pas.

Zoro : Non, c'est je ne me perdrais pas, promis.*embarrasse*

Ussop/Chopper :Ooohhhhhh

Ussop : Il y a quelque chose dans l'air..

Zoro : Quoi !?

Ussop : ça doit être rien, j'ai du me tromper

Robin : Fufufu :)

… : FRANKY BEAM !

Zoro : C'est quoi ça !

Franky : SUPER !

Nami : Dépêchez vous les mecs !

Chopper : C'est Nami et les autres !

Sanji : C'est bien Franky, je crois voir la mer d'ici. Si on arrive à sortir d'ici c'est grâce a ton idée magnifique Nami chérie !

Nami : Mais on doit se dépêcher, cette attaque a du attirer l'attention de nos ennemies. Hum ? Robin !

Robin : Alors vous êtes là.

Ussop : Mais où sont Luffy, Brook et Makoto ?

Nami : Ils doivent être quelque par vers la sortie.

Chopper : Alors on devait y aller nous aussi.

Sanji : C'est vraie ça, on y va

Ils continuèrent a courir, et quand ils étaient a quelques pas de la sortie les chasseurs de primes arrivèrent et leurs coupaient la sortie.

Zoro : Je crois qu'on va devoir continuer a ce battre.

… : MOULAIN DE VENT !

Et une grande tornade apparue de nulle part. Le plus bizarre, c'est que cette tornade tournait parallèlement au sol (à l'horizontal quoi). C'était Makoto que l'avait créé avec ces pouvoirs.

Makoto: Salut les gars.

Chopper : Makoto ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Makoto : Oui j'ai mangé un fruit du démon.

Brook : Et maintenant elle fait partie de notre équipage.

Luffy: Une autre fille nous a rejoints.

Robin : Une fille ?*je ne me rappelé pas d'avoir entendu Luffy parler d'une de ses amies entant que fille*

Sanji : Ouais ! Une autre jolie demoiselle !

Nami : Oui … je suis contente pour toi Sanji…

Sanji : Oh, mais ne t'inquiété pas Nami-chan ! J'en ai d'yeux que pour toi !

Luffy : On y va, je vois le Sunny

Mais devant eux ce dressait un silhouette…

Victor (le petit maitre): Je ne vais pas vous laisser faire…

TO BE CONTINUETED…


End file.
